Episode 147
Pagpupugay is the one hundred forty-seventh episode of Encantadia. It aired on February 7, 2017. Summary And even though her heart is weeping, and she wanted to stop her beloved from leaving, the new queen did not do it because she knew that Lireo still needs her. Alena hands over the crown to Cassiopea, who placed it on Danaya's head. Cassiopea said that the crown symbolizes the acceptance of a heavy duty, not only as the ruler of the diwatas, but also as the primary protector of all Encantadia and keeper of the gems. Cassiopea asked again if Danaya accepts this duty; Danaya replied that she has no right to refuse. Cassiopea declares Danaya as the new queen of the diwatas and Lireo. Pirena, Alena and Mira embraced Danaya. Danaya looks for Lira, but she was not there. Danaya sat on the throne. Muros gave the signal for the acclamation of the new queen. The other people present of note were Imaw, Ybrahim, Mayca, Kaizan and Wantuk. Danaya talks to Lira, asking if her absence in the coronation meant that she is still angry with her. Lira apologized because she would remember her mother, and would only take the spotlight away from Danaya by weeping if she attended. Danaya promised Lira that even if Amihan is not there, she would not lack a mother, because she, Pirena and Alena will be there for her and Mira. Lira thanked Danaya, who embraced her. But Lira knew that none of the remaining Sang'gres would be enough to fill in the void left by her mother, the mother that she had promised herself to be reunited with. Lira goes to Mira's room and wakes her up. Mira wonders why she is armored; Lira invites Mira to accompany her to Devas to fetch her mother. Mira agreed, but wondered how they would get there. Lira said they would take two friends with them. Mira asks who they are. Mira, Lira, Wahid and Wantuk were aboard a sky ship. Wahid complains that Lira only came to Ascano for the ship, for he thought she really missed him. Lira tells him that she would not wish to see him if she did not need him. Wahid says Lira would eat her words one day, because they were meant to be. Mira said that might be the case if Lira did not become queen one day. Wahid asked Mira if she could be his girlfriend then. Lira rebukes him for flirting with Mira, but Wahid said he was only kidding to make Lira jealous. She kissed Lira at her temple, for which Lira drew her sword. Wahid hid behind Wantuk. Wantuk said he fears Ybrahim and Pirena once they learned that they had left. Lira said Mira left a letter, that they would only be gone for a short time. Wahid said they cannot be sure about that, but Lira said it was not their first time, so they already know the ones they will encounter and how to avoid them, so they could reach their destination more easily. Back in Lireo, Ybrahim congratulates Danaya again, and was about to leave for Sapiro with Mayca, Kaizan and the other fugitives from Carcero. Alena stops them, saying that Danaya still wanted to speak to them. Danaya said they were informed about how the prisoners were treated in Carcero, so they will do what Amihan had asked of them. Danaya and Alena knelt before Mayca and Kaizan. Kaizan asked what it meant. Danaya said it was a sign of their apology, for what happened to them in Carcero. Alena said they could expect it would never happen to anyone again, and they will receive reparations for what had happened to them. Mayca thanks Danaya and Alena, and promised that she and the others would not turn bad again, and that they will be loyal soldiers of Encantadia for them and Rehav Ybrahim. Pirena arrives, bringing a letter from the Diwanis. Ybrahim asks where the Diwanis are going. Upon reading the letter, Danaya said the Diwanis are hardheaded. Ybrahim commented that it was hereditary. Danaya and Alena looked at Pirena, then Ybrahim. Lira observed that they were passing through a different route. Wahid told her not to worry, because they knew the way, but were also avoiding yesh'ras. Lira asked if Mira was okay, because she was silent. Mira wondered if their world is safe now that Hagorn is dead. Lira prayed that was the case. In Lireo, Ybrahim tells Pirena that he had spoken to the Air Force Commander, who will provide them with a ship for their journey. Pirena said she would tie up the Diwanis once she saw them. Cassiopea appeared with Hitano. Cassiopea told them not to follow the Diwanis, because they were needed there, as LilaSari has not yet been found. Hitano asked for their help, saying that he has suspicion that something bad had happened to LilaSari. LilaSari's body lay on a large rock. Ether, who is in her bathaluman form, slashed at her wrist and let the blood pour over LilaSari, to prepare her for her rebirth. LilaSari's facial ornament vanished. Ether said they would see each other again when LilaSari is ready. Ether makes LilaSari invisible. Back in Lireo, Imaw tries to use the Balintataw to find LilaSari, but fails. Pirena said even Cassiopea cannot see it, so Danaya infers that a greater power is blocking them somehow. Hitano said Ether is their only remaining enemy. Ybrahim said they know where to go. Alena said they must go to the cursed land of Old Etheria. Ybrahim, Danaya, Pirena and Alena appeared in Etheria, all in armor. Pirena said she cannot be wrong, for the ruins had been there. Danaya wonders what had happened, for the ruins were gone. Alena used the Water Gem, and she did not sense Ether. Ybrahim said something bad is happening. Asval was about to act, but Amarro stopped him and asked if he has lost his mind, for it would be better if they let them forget that they have not yet been vanquished. Danaya and Ybrahim teleported away, and Alena followed suit. Pirena remained for some time, sensing the presence of Amarro and Asval, and then vanished. Lira and Wahid were sleeping back to back. When Lira woke up, she noticed this and stood up, making Wahid fall. Lira woke up Mira. Wahid said Mira slept well, like her cousin, and they were like babies that feed from their mother's breast. Wahid pressed Wantuk's head to his chest, which made the latter say it was salty. Mira made a sarcastic apology. Mira asked when they would reach their destination. Wantuk laughed and said they were already there. Mira admired the beauty of Devas. In Lireo, Cassiopea says the loss of Etheria and LilaSari is probably Ether's doing, and she must be plotting against them already, that is why Emre is giving her strict instructions to ensure that they remain ready for Ether's return. Danaya said she thought it was over, but it was not. Alena said there will be another conflict. Imaw said they do not know when it would commence. Pirena said it would be best to prepare for anything which might happen. While Ybrahim was praying before the statue of Emre, Alena walked in. She turned away, but Ybrahim called her. Ybrahim said he prayed that Lira would succeed, and would bring Amihan back with her, to help them prepare against Ether. Alena said he did not need to explain himself, and she would feel nothing but happiness if Amihan returned. Ybrahim thanked her for her goodness, and apologized to her for any suffering he might have brought about. Alena said he did nothing wrong, and if there was any, she had forgotten all of it. Ybrahim thanked her and left. Alena prayed that Amihan would really return, so Ybarro could be happy again. At the gate of Devas, Lira called Amihan to come out. Wahid advised Lira to speak louder. Mira asked Emre to pity Lira, because she still needs her mother. Giant Emre appears. Wantuk said it was not Queen Amihan. Lira told the others it was Emre, and paid her respects, which the others followed. Lira said she would ask something from Emre. Emre said he knew why they were there, but Amihan's mission is already done, so there is no more reason for her to return. Lira asked if she and all the others who love Amihan were not enough reason for her to return. Mira said Encantadia and the others still need Amihan. Emre said Amihan did not truly leave them, because she and Encantadia are one; she is in the heart of everyone who fights for the good of her kingdom and nation; she can be seen in every face of every Encantado that she served with her whole heart, and in the smiles and tears of the sisters she had left behind, who will continue fighting for Encantadia. Emre said Amihan is in all this, because Amihan and Encantadia were one, just as they were also for Encantadia; but Amihan had already fulfilled her destiny, so Devas has called her to rest. Lira said she still wanted to be with her mother. Emre replied that will happen at the right time, and they will be together again. Emre said Lira and Mira have their own destinies, and they will be a big part of Encantadia in the future. Emre told them to return home and prepare for the events they will face. Mira told Lira they had to obey. Lira asked to see her mother for the last time. Emre told Lira to close her eyes, to have her mind and body to remember her presence, so they would see each other again. When Lira opened her eyes, she was in Devas. She then sees Amihan, and embraces her. Trivia *Imaw acts as narrator at the beginning of the episode. *This is the first time that anyone was shown to have actually reached Devas by sky ship. Lira had attempted this feat twice before, but she only reached Devas because she died the first time, and was taken there by Emre the second time, because Arde prevented them. *This episode marks the return of Pirena's two original outfits (combat armor and royal gown respectively) since she has already taken the Fire Gem from Hagorn upon his "death". . References